1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a memory device, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an imaging device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 describes a memory device that includes a transistor using an oxide semiconductor and a transistor using single crystal silicon. According to Patent Document 1, the transistor using an oxide semiconductor has an extremely low off-state current.